Pokemon: Lost Soul
by BlueFirePhoenixDragon
Summary: The First in a Story Trilogy, Lost Soul is the beginning of the end for the planet Skylonna. Marko, a young boy who was changed into a Charmander must find about his past and his future to save, destroy, or conquer the world.
1. Arc 1 Chapter 1

**Hello, i decided to write another series. I didn't like how my first one went on Fairy Tail. But this one I** **'ll write with all my heart. This is a trilogy story, i will continue if enough people like the story. I've learned to embrace ideas from readers so, if any of you have any suggestions on characters, or even your fan-made characters. Send me a PM of their abilities and personality. Most or All suggestions will be used in one way or another. With that said enjoy the first chapter of**

 **Pokemon: Lost Soul**

"W-where am i?" A young boy says while on the ground. The young boy stands up and looks around, and sees he is in a plain grass field with a lake ten feet away from him. The sun is shining hard and the boy notices it but for some reason he feels stronger by it. Once the boy gets a good view on his environment he walks towards the lake and starts to drink a little. He guzzles down as much water as he can, and pulls up for air. He then sees his reflections. The boy jumps, and lets out a little scream.

"I'm a Charmander?!" The boy inspects his body to make sure it wasn't just the water. Then the boy hears a big THUD, giant footsteps approached him as he turned around. Once turned around the boy has to look straight up to even try and see the monster in front of him.

"So, wanna explain why you are in my territory?" The monster thunders

"O-oh, I'm sorry i didn't know. I don't know anything at all for that matter. I can't seem to remember anything sir. Except for-" The boy says shivering and sweating

"What are you stupid?! I'm the great Aggron! Everyone near this territory fears me and all my strength! I'm honestly surprised i haven't killed you yet!" Aggron thunders even louder

"Oh, thank you so much for your kindness Mr. Aggron. I'll just be taking my leave now." The Boy says while turning around and walking away from Aggron's Fury

"DON'T YOU TURN YOUR BACK TO ME BOY. ALSO I NEVER SAID YOU WERE LEAVING NOW DID I?!" Aggron says with such intensity the boy falls to the floor.

"NOW I'LL EAT YOU AND BURY YOUR BONES WITH THE OTHER POKEMON THAT HAVE DISRESPECTED ME!" Aggron's mouth opens like a steel trap slowly moving towards the petrified boy.

" _This is it, I'm a goner. I don't even know why or where i am."_ The boy thinks to himself as Aggron moves closer. Right as Aggron's teeth are at the boys face a two voices jump sneak their way into the scene.

"Dad?" "Daddy?" Two voice say as Aggron stops dead in his tracks. Both Aggron and the boy turn their heads to see two young pokemon. A Snivy and Totodile, both looking at the scene calling Aggron their father.

"Kids get back in the house." Aggron says still with his jaw wide open looking towards them.

"We invited him here Dad. He's our friend." says Totodile

"Oh really?"

"Yes Daddy, now can we go back to the house?" says Snivy

Aggron glances at the boy, the sky and back to them several times. After the third time he gives up. "Ok, if you say so. He better now be trouble. You all can play here, I'll get home and cook."

"REALLY?! YAY!" Both Snivy and Totodile scream.

Aggron leaves and as soon as he is out of sight Snivy and Totodile run towards the boy and help him up. "Ok, Chamander. Whats your nickname?" Totodile asks in a mean type of way.

" _My nickname? Oh maybe their names are Totodile and Snivy but since their are more of those pokemon they must have nicknames."_ The boy thnks to himself. "My nickname is Marko. Nice to meet you."

"You're lucky to meet us, our dad was going to eat you in one bite." Says Snivy.

"Yeah, well I'm a Totodile but my nickname is Aiden. She's a Snivy, her nickname is Rose."

"Ok well, why'd you help me? It doesn't benefit you at all."

"We saw you fall from a hole in the sky." Rose replies point to a giant hole in a cloud.

"Our Dad, believe it or not, told us to stay in the house. He was actually scared for a little bit, but he always acts brave and strong and fearless." Aiden says smiling a bit

"I FELL OUT OF THE SKY?!" Marko screams

"Don't worry, you're not dead... Yet. Our dad hasn't killed you" Rose said jokingly

" He's your father? But you all are completely different pokemon."

"We were adopted, we were found in a destroyed village that had recently been attacked by some bad pokemon. He drove them out trying to protect all he could but he couldn't do enough. Every pokemon died in the village, he was leaving the village when he heard me crying in a barrel. Aiden was in there to but he wasnt breathing so Aggron ran a mile in under four minutes to reach the nearest hospital." Rose said with a straight face

"That's why he became our father and that's why he protects us, soon one day we'll protect him." Aiden says with a closed fist.

"I'm sorry guys. I don't mean no harm, i dont know where i am or why I'm a pokemon. I'm confused hungry and scared." Marko says on the verge of passing out

"Oh, our bad the story was to long and about. Let's get you to our house, Aggron probably just started cooking. By the time we get there he'd be done." Rose says.

"Lets run, it'll be quicker." Aiden says

"Yeah but if we walk Aggron will have enough time to be finished." Marko says

"Alright Mr. Dialga over knowing everything about time." Aiden replies

"Since you're going to live here. You're going to have to wake up early to train with us." Rose says.

"Train? Um, sure ok. Sounds fun" Marko replies.

Aiden and Rose giggle a bit as the trio walks to the house the scary Aggron lives.

 **Ok guys that it for the first chapter tell me what you think. Any advice what i need to work would be great. This is going to be a long story, so please enjoy the ride. Remember any suggestions will be in the story. By the way, I'm not sure if all chapters will be this long or this short.**


	2. Arc 1 Chapter 2

**Ok when I start a series I like to write and post up faster, for the first few chapters they may be back to back. Later on one every few days. But with that said I like how the story started I** **'m going to try and keep it that way. Thank you and enjoy**

 **Pokemon: Lost Soul**

"He's is doing what now?" Aggron says in anger.

"Dad, he said he has nowhere to go and nobody that could even help him so I said he could live here for as long as he need." Aiden says arguing with Aggron's anger

"And if I said No?"

"To late, while you were cooking and we were walking here I promised him that you will say yes and be happy with it."

Aggron looks at Aiden and backs down, but not before giving Marko and scary glance. "Fine he can stay here," Aggron starts to smile "But less food for you all."

Aiden's jaw dropped and a ball of anger and hatred filled the room "Aiden, my dear brother what did father just say? Could you repeat it for me?" Rose says angry as all hell while just entering the room.

"Less food for us, if he stays her."

"Oh that's what I thought he said, you now know why I'll suffocate you with a pillow tonight, Yes?"

Aiden sighs and give Marko a glance that rivals Aggron's in scariness "Yes, I will knw why."

"While our small amount of food is being cooked, Marko how about I show you around our house." Rose offers.

"Can Aiden come? I feel like you try and kill me if we are alone together." Marko ask worried.

"If it's jut you and I, you have a chance at living. If Aiden comes, you turn that chance of living into no chance."

"Nevermind, bye Aiden and Aggron." Marko says in the nicest way

Both Aiden and Aggron turn slowly in Marko's direction both using the move Scary Face and both saying "Bye Marko." slowly

Marko and Rose leave the room, but Marko takes a little time longer. The fear slowed him down a lot.

The couple walk outside and look at the caves front, a tall and wide hole in the middle of a massive mountain. Then she shows him some of the territory that have important things, like Aggrons berry farm and Aiden's little lake. The sun was soon going to set from this long confusing day.

"Where's your spot of land?" Marko asks confused

"I don't have one, in return I have a large part of the house."

"Oh, I don't think I saw it while inside."

"Yeah because only I know where the entrance is." Rose say while vine whipping two Oran berries out of Aggron's Oran Tree. She hands one to Marko, and takes a bite out of hers.

"What is this?"

"An Oran berry, gosh you really don't know anything do you?"

"No I am asking because isn't Aggron cooking."

Rose stops right before taking another bite, she tries to think of something smart because Marko was completely right. Then an idea popped into her head. "Yeah, well since you're here we get less food. This will help me get full a little."

"Oh, I suppose that that makes sense. I'm sorry about that though."

"Don't worry about it, we aren't really mad. We're just messing with you, well Aggron and I were. I'm not really sure about Aiden." Rose says in a sweet manner

"Oh that's a little ensuring, I hope I don't cause you any trouble or anything. I don't want to be eaten."

"Hey a secret between you and I, Aggron's all talk. He wasn't going to eat you, just scare you and once you pass out toss you out of his territory." Rose says pointing to a dead looking tree. "Right there is where it ends."

"Oh ok, there is where any pokemon can stop and not be harmed?"

"Marko, Aggron can still run them off or just chase them a bit."

"Oh yeah thats right, oh shouldn't we be getting back?" Marko say trying to put a mental image of the tree

"Yeah, I'll show you the inside and maybe let you and Aiden see my room."

"Aiden hasn't seen it?"

"Nope, but today I feel nice." Rose say while walking towards the cave and Marko follows her.

From little bit away from the territory's border a pokemon is there spying on the couple. "So Old Man has himself a new kid? I had better tell Sickle and Scythe." The pokemon leaves not before laying a land marker.

"See, right there I told you someone was spying on us." Marko says behind a tree pointing to the pokemon walking off.

"Oh, I guess you aren't crazy. How did you know?"

"It feels like some kind of instinct. Lets hurry back and tell Aggron, I have a very bad feeling about that pokemon."

"Yeah, let's go."

They run towards the cave and once they get inside the massive cave they run towards the kitchen. Where Aiden and Aggron just started waiting for them.

"Marko, where you'd take my daughter to. If I find out you were touchy or anything like that, You're dead." Aggron says angry

"Dad!" Rose says blushing

"Mr. Aggron, there was a pokemon spying on us near the border. He left something on the ground, I don't know what it is bad I have a bad feeling.

"Oh gosh, are you kids hurt or anything. Did they pass the border, no one hurts my kids!" Aggron roared

"Dad, let's go check it out." Aiden says sneaking an apple

"Yeah, but Rose you stay her. I don't want my precious little girl getting hurt." Aggron says smacking Aiden for trying to take the apple

"But Dad I can fight!" Rose said upset.

"Can't risk it, Aiden Marko, let's go," Aggron looks at Rose "Rose, if you get hurt I'll never forgive myself, ok?"

"Yeah, thanks Dad." Rose said joyfully

"Ok, Marko lead the way." Aggron says

They all walk out of the comfort of the cave using Marko's tail as a light source. When they reach the spot where the land marker was found, Aggron almost died of fright.

"Kids we have to leave ASAP." Aggron says with a ghostly white face

"Wait why?" Aiden asks

" This is the Claw Gangs land marker."

"The Claw Gang?" Rose asks confused

"They're an evil gang sent out on destroying the world." Aggron says while picking them all up "We are leaving now!"

Aggron runs towards the cave, they reach the outside of the cave.

"Ok, kids pack your things I'll be on look out." Aggrons says sweating

"Oh there is no need for that. I love kids, they're adorable." A voice says from the inside of the cave

"Oh my, and there seems to be a new one. A Charmander, where do you kiddnap these kids from Axel?" Another voice says from the inside

"Kids behind me, NOW!" Aggron says

"Who's Axel?" Marko asks

"Its his nickname silly boy. Didn't he tell you?" The voice says coming closer.

"He's a big rock head huh?" The other voice says while coming closer.

"Who are they?!" Rose asks

The two Pokemon finally get out the cave and Marko's light is able to see the two scary pokemon.

"Scyther and Kabutops."

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger, I feel like this is a good stopping point. And suggestions or advice?**


	3. Arc 1 Chapter 3

**Hey guys I** **'m back, sorry that I haven't posted in a while I've been busy with a lot of thing in my personal life. I'll try to continue these chapters as much as I can. Thanks for understanding.**

In the darkest of nights at Aggron's den, our heroes find themselves in face to face with two notorious gang leader. Kabutops and Scyther

"Axel, you haven't told these children who we are? How could you? I thought we were great friends till you betrayed us." Scyther says walking closer and closer with Kabutops by his back.

"Betray us, that's what you did. Look we'll forgive you if you give us the kid. Deal?" Kabutops says stopping and staring at Marko

"The Charmander? You have a-" Aggron says then looks at the kids. "No Deal, even though I don't trust him fully yet. My kids so, so I must also."

The small pokemon stay behind Aggron while he slowly backs up.

"Well that's a shame, looks like we'll have to kill you big guy." Scyther says using 'Hone Claw'

"That is a big shame, I thought well cut you a deal. To bad old friend." Kabutops also using 'Hone Claw'

"Kids, I need you to help me fight. Aiden, Rose you two get Kabutops. Me and Marko will get Scyther." Aggron whispers using Iron Defense.

"I don't know how to use my abilities. Or what moves I have." Marko says scared.

"Too bad Marko, here they come!" Aiden yells as Kabutops and Scyther run towards them.

Aggron Iron Tails Kabutops to a side with ease so he can zone of Kabutops communication with Scyther. Rose and Aiden rush towards Kabutops, Aiden using Ice Fang and Rose using Razor Leaf. Kabutops manages to dodge Ice Fang but Razor Leaf caught him By surprise. Kabutops counters with a False Swipe on Aiden, It hits him dead on but Kabutops leaves himself wide open for another Razor leaf. Aiden ignores the pain and uses Water gun. Kabutops takes the hit, and runs towards Rose. He's about to use Aerial Ace, when a stray ember hits him and makes him miss the move. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" "I MISSED OK?! I'M NEW TO THIS!" Aggron and Marko arguing about Marko's aim. Aiden uses this chance to use slash on Kabutops. It hits in a critical spot, Kabutops survives with Endure. Kabutops then goes berserk and starts slashing everywhere. Aiden takes a lot of hits, but Rose comes and finishes off Kabutops with Vine whip. Kabutops faints, Aiden is badly injuryed. Rose comes to Aiden's side to help him.

Aggron Iron Tails Kabutops to a side with ease so he can zone of Kabutops communication with Scyther. Aggron then uses Iron claw on the rushing Scyther, Scyther dodges it and stands in front of Marko. Both standing there not knowing what to do. Marko growls at him, out of pity Scyther pretends to get scared and runs back to Aggron. "Man that was sad." Aggron and Scyther thinks at the same time. "Yep, I should be a Charizard right now." Marko says to himself proud. Marko then sees Aggron use body slam on Scyther. It hits and Scyther is paralyzed for a few seconds. Marko breathes in some air and spits out little ashes. Its ember, but its way off target. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" Aggron yells at Marko "I MISSED OK?! I'M NEW TO THIS!" Marko yells back. Then Marko tries again, and it hits critical! Scyther, takes the hit then uses Giga impact towards Marko. Aggron uses the few seconds he has uses Iron defense and running inbetween the two pokemon. Aggron takes a critical hit and stays standing strong, then Scyther uses his chance to use X-scissor, Slash and U-turn. While Aggron is recovering Scyther uses Hyper Beam to try and finish of Aggron. As it hit a giant dust cloud comes up. As it fades Marko and Scyther both waiting to see Aggrons fate. Aggron runs out the dust cloud as fast as he could Fire Punch then uses Dynamic punch on Scyther. Scyther falls to the ground almost dead. "Aggron stop!" Marko yells As Aggron stops, he slowly falls to the ground in defeat. "AGGRON!" Marko runs to Aggron's side to notice that Aggron's neck has been broken into.

"Oh no, Where are the other?" Marko panics and looks for Aiden and Rose. He sees them Aiden is badly injured, and Rose is carrying him to Aggron.

As soon as Rose sees the gash in Aggron's neck. She falls to her knees, lays Aiden down and crys. "Daddy? Please wake up. Please"

"Where is the nearest hospital? We need to get him there, Now." Marko says trying to pick up Aggron with no success

"Even if we find it we can't move him!" Rose says crying even more

"How can you give up that easy, you think just because things look bad we can just let them stay that way? NO, He is now my friend and I will not give up on him." Marko says

"Give it up kid." A voice says

They look up and see Kabutops. Rose and Marko get up for a non-victorious last struggle.

"I'm done fighting, I've calmed down. Look, I'll get him to the hospital but no promises he'll live." Kabutops says looking down at the gash

"Please we'll do anything." Rose says

"Don't worry about it kid." Kabutops make a loud sound and there seems to be a mini-earthquake. Out of the ground a Steelix comes out.

"Yes, my friends?" Steelix says in a strong deep voice.

"I need you to take Axel and the Totodile to the hospital as soon as possible."

"And Scyther?"

"No, he deserves to die after what he did to Axel. Even if he betrayed us, Axel didn't deserve this and neither did his kids."

"As you wish." Steelix says as he position Aggron (Axel) and Aiden on it's back to take to the hospital.

As Steelix leaves, Kabutops stands and waits for a little bit with Marko and Rose.

"Why are you helping us?" Ask Rose

"This world has a bad problem the more you experience it the more corrupt you become. Younger and Older pokemon wouldn't be affected as much. But the ones inbetween do. So we do bad things, until we are beaten in my case or killed in Scythe's place. I'm sorry kids I'll make it up to you." Kabutops hand Marko an object. "Anytime you need my help or an army's help. Break this, but it'll only be used once. Stay here for a few days I'll check up on you both everyday. To make sure you ok, I need to rest for a little bit. If Scythe wakes up somehow, try to be nice to him. Arceus knows I won't, the name is "Sickle" by the way. See you kids tomorrow."

Both Rose and Marko are silent while Sickle spoke. Marko goes to Scythe's body and decides on one of there things. Should he kill Scythe, leave him where he is, or help him inside and treat him as best as he can?

 **Leave you answer the majority wins. I'll make dead lines for these things, but for now I'll just go on when I write the next chapter. Thanks for reading. Bye**


End file.
